Triple Trouble
by Amyom
Summary: Quistis, Rinoa and Selphie are all expecting! How will they manage? How will the men take it? And just how smug is Zell? SR, IS & SQ Chapter 3 Up!
1. Not Quite Triplets

**Notes:** Standard disclaimers apply. This is just a fun little story I came up with. I'm looking at a maximum of 10 chapters right now, depending on feedback I suppose. It's mostly a light-hearted read with a few comic moments, a sprinkling of fluff and a dash of angst. So sit back and enjoy.

* * *

**A Cosmic Joke**

****

"Oh, my feet hurt so much…" Quistis complained as she sank heavily onto the soft cushions of her sofa and put her feet on the coffee table.

"Rough day huh?" Her fiancé guessed, forcing a pillow behind her to support her back. "You want something to drink?"

"Yes please." The instructor sighed. "Oh, and could you pass me the phone while you're up Seifer? I need to confirm my appointment."

"Sure thing babe." He replied, tossing her the cordless before heading into the kitchen.

Quistis dialled the doctors' number and pressed the phone to her ear. It rang a few times before being answered by a much too cheerful receptionist. "_Good afternoon. Dr. Sands Gynaecologist Clinic, how can I help?_"

"Ah, hello, my name is Quistis Trepe, I was just calling to confirm my 11 o'clock tomorrow."

"_Certainly, let me just check…. Ah, there you are, that's all set Miss Trepe. See you tomorrow._"

With duties dispensed with she hit the speed dial button. It was picked up instantly. "_Yes?_"

"Rinoa, it's me."

"Oh, hey Quis. What's up?"

"My blood pressure." The blonde deadpanned.

Rinoa laughed down the line. "_I know just what you mean; my ankles are now officially the same width as my calves. Squall has ordered me to bed and has been fussing around me all day like a demented mother hen_."

"Siefer's the same." Quistis agreed. "It isn't natural."

"What are you saying about me Instructor?" Siefer asked, returning from the kitchen with two cups of coffee and handing one to Quistis.

"I was taking about you Seifer." Quistis retorted, covering the mouthpiece and rolling her eyes dramatically. "Not to you."

"_Ouch_." Rinoa giggled down the line. "_I heard that_."

"Never mind. Have you seen Selphie lately?"

"_Yeah, she's really irritable right now though_."

"I'll bet. I take it she's no more thrilled with our Cosmic Joke than we are."

"_Yeah, but it's worse for her I think."_ Rinoa sounded really concerned_. "I mean, she's so small but getting so big. You know she's worried that Irvine won't find her attractive anymore? And she's so emotional right now, she actually cried during repeats of Pokemon_."

"You're kidding!"

"_I wish I were. Are you coming tonight?_"

"Well, I wasn't going to, but it sounds like Selphie needs us tonight. I'll be there at eight."

"_Great. I'll see you there. 'Bye Quistis_."

"Don't be late Rin. 'Bye."

Laying back on the sofa Quistis took a moment to reflect on the Cosmic Joke the three women shared. "There's something in the water…" Quistis had joked when the three best friends found out they were pregnant within days of each other.

"No way," Rinoa had argued. "It's something to do with SeeD." And then blushed as she realised what she said.

"If you ask me…" Selphie had grumped. "It's one big cosmic joke." And the name had stuck. Of the three, Selphie's pregnancy was the only one that was planned. Or at least planned on her part—discussed and vetoed on Irvines'.

But they didn't talk about that.

Six months on and Seven months pregnant, it seemed ironic that Selphie was the only one truly unhappy.

"Are you going to see her tonight?" Siefer wanted to know. Breaking Quistis out of her reprieve.

"Who?"

"Selphie."

"Oh. Yes." Quistis picked up her coffee and brought it to her lips before taking a tentative sip. "YUK!" She spat it back into the cup in disgust. "What's wrong with that coffee it's vile!"

Her fiancé shrugged. "It's decaffeinated." He explained. "Better for your blood pressure and the baby."

She nailed him with an icy glare before shoving the coffee cup into his hand. "Just get me some orange juice…please." She added as an afterthought.

Surprisingly, he complied without a word and retreated back to the safety of the kitchen. Quistis looked down at her sizeable bump and sent a message to her unborn child. _I'll put five thousand Gil in a trust fund for you if you'll come a little early.

* * *

_

**Notes:** So what did you think? Obviously, I already know what's gonna happen, but I must say I'm quite looking forward to taking you guys along for the ride. But here's the thing: I need names for these kids, so any suggestions can be emailed or put in a review. I refuse to release gender info, so if you send both girl and boys names that would be great!


	2. Clockwork Cowboy

**Notes:** Standard disclaimers apply. Wow guys! The immediate feedback for this story was amazing! Thank you all so much. And please keep it coming. Answers to questions and replies to comments will come at the end of this chapter. Enjoy!

**Clockwork Cowboys**

"You're late Rin."

"Sorry Quis. Squall nearly didn't let me out of the dorm."

"You told me you wouldn't be late." Quistis continued, slipping into Instructor mode with ease.

"That was last week." Rinoa argued. "It doesn't count. Anyway, the longer you stand there telling me off the later we're gonna be."

Quistis paused. "Point taken."

The pair made their way to Selphies' dorm and let themselves in. "Oh, good evening ladies." Irvine greeted them.

"Are you going somewhere?" Rinoa asked him, as he put on his coat.

"You think I'm gonna stay here while the brood making broads of Balamb hold their weekly meeting? No thanks." He reached the door and told the guests. "She's in the bedroom. Bye Sefie!" He called out before leaving.

Quistis and Rinoa shared a questioning glance before going to their bedridden friend.

"I can count on the fingers of one hand the number of nights he's come in before midnight in the last three months." Selphie whined even before her friends had sat down. She was laid on her back on the bed. Her face was pale, her hair lank and greasy. "I think he's seeing someone else."

Rinoa laughed uncomfortably. "Don't be silly Selph. Irvine loves you."

"That was before I quadrupled in size."

Quistis sat on the edge on Selphie's bed and took the girls hand. "He's just getting used to the idea Selphie." She comforted. "Guys tend to deal with things differently."

* * *

Zell was in the training centre finishing off a gnat when Irvine found him. "Hey Zell, you ready to go?" 

"Sure." The martial artist replied, cracking his knuckles. "Pull the car round front and we'll head into town."

"Cool."

Irvine left to get the car and Zell shook his head to himself. His friends had been changing a lot lately. Privately he found it funny to see them running around like headless chickens. Just yesterday he had spent the better half of the day helping Squall childproof the dormitory. Seifer had borrowed every pregnancy and childcare book stocked in the library and Irvine was dishing out heap loads of gil in Balamb to keep businesses open past closing time.

Quickly the blonde left the training centre and ran to the font gate. Irvine was already waiting for him. He jumped in the passenger seat and the two headed into town.

"So, You excited man?" Zell asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, I suppose." Came the reply, as the sharpshooter kept his eyes firmly on the road ahead.

"You _suppose_?"

"Well it's a lot to take in man. I'm not sure if I'd even make a good father. It's not like I have anything to go by is it?"

"None of us do Irvine. I'd say what you're doing now is a pretty good start."

"Was that sarcasm?"

Zell thought about it for a moment. "Well. Not really. I mean it's for a good cause I guess. Selphie's gonna flip when she finds out what you've been doing."

"I'm beginning to think it wasn't such a good idea." Irvine sighed. "I hate leaving her by herself. Especially now; she's so big she can barely move on her own."

"Of course she's big." Zell laughed. "She's got two of the little bas—I mean babies getting ready to drop."

"That's what worries me most." The would-be cowboy admitted, his knuckles whitening as his gripped the wheel. "Selphie's so small, I hate to think of what she is going to have to go through."

"It won't be for long though, will it? I mean, you're almost done with this project aren't you?"

"Sure. Two more weeks and we can call it a deal." Irvines replied, pulling into a parking space by the docks. "Besides, this is a nice area."

"Don't I know it." The blonde said, his voice holding just a touch of smugness.

While in town the boys got much of their work done and Irvine thought he could even finish earlier than planned. Selphie was asleep by the time he arrived back at Garden and crept into bed.

It was 2am.

* * *

**Notes:** Hmm… so what exactly is Irvine doing you wonder. Well you'll just have to wait and see huh? I would like to thank Vampiric Priestess and QueenAdreena both for pointing out the Siefer/Seifer misspelling; I shall go back at some point and correct it. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. 


	3. Li'l Witch

**Notes:** Standard disclaimers apply. Again I thank everyone for the reviews. It truly helps to think I have some fans out there. And I'd also like to thank the flamers for staying away. Please, note that my updating won't always be swift, but I have a week off work at the moment so it's all coming thick and fast. Anyway, enough rambling. Enjoy!

* * *

**Li'l Witch**

Squall turned off his computer and stood. Saying goodnight to Xu he left the office and headed to the cafeteria. It was late, but since the curfews had been relaxed for older class-men (and women) the kitchen staff worked a twenty-four hour service.

He picked up four litres of apple-juice and a Twinkie before heading home to his growing family. Rinoa was still awake, speaking with someone over the phone when he got in.

"…Your foot down then." She was saying. "But it'll probably turn out to be nothing." She paused while the person on the phone said something. "I suppose Doctor Kadowaki could take a look at it.…No, no, it's no trouble; we girls have got to stick together."

As she chatted, Squall took himself to the bedroom to get ready for bed. He'd showered, shaved and changed before coming back into the living room and Rinoa was still on the phone. But it did sound like she was winding down.

"…Anytime you like….Of course I mean it." She sighed happily down the line. "Yeah, just pop right over. See you in a bit. 'Bye." She hung up and caught Squalls' gaze. "How was work?"

"It was just work." He replied. "I picked up the stuff you wanted."

"Ooh… thank you." Rinoa sighed rapturously. "I've been dying for this all day." She demolished the Twinkie and drank half a litre of apple juice straight from the bottle.

Squall could only watch her, a half smile playing along his lips. Impulsively, he stood and carefully pulled her to her feet. "I feel like throwing a party." He told her. "To celebrate everything."

Laughing, Rinoa's eyes sparkled. "Well, the Garden Festival was meant to be held next week." She smiled, mischievously. "But with Selphie on bed-rest, nobody bothered to organise it. Wanna give it a shot?"

"Sure why not?" Squall almost sounded _eager_ about it too, which totally threw Rinoa through a loop. "Was that her on the phone just now? Is she on her way over?"

"No. It was Elle. Laguna has a bunion and is refusing to see a doctor. Oh yeah, she's coming to visit. She and Laguna will be here by morning."

"What?"

"Don't worry." Rinoa told him. "They'll be staying in town."

Squall didn't want to argue, so he dropped the matter. They stood in silence for a moment before the Commanders' eyes widened and he sniffed the air. "Hey, Rin? Have you been trying to cook again?"

"Er… no. Why?"

"Something's burning…" He stated a nanosecond before the fire alarm began to sound. Quickly, he pulled his heavily pregnant girlfriend out the door and waited for the Internal fire extinguishers to put out the flames that were consuming their curtains.

"What happened?" Rinoa was in a state of shock.

Squall could only shake his head. They were still stood there when Cid and Edea came running. "What is going on here?" Cid demanded.

Rinoa burst into tears. "My curtains!" She wailed. "My beautiful curtains!" Squall patted her shoulder awkwardly and Cid backed up a step.

Edea looked thoughtful. "How did it start?" She asked Squall.

"I don't know. There wasn't anything obvious that could have started it."

"Hmmm… I thought something like this might happen." She looked worried.

"What do you mean?" All three parties asked simultaneously.

"Rinoa's a sorceress. The last of her kind, it would stand to reason any children born to her would be too."

"Are you telling me my BUMP started that fire?"

"Yes, and it looks like her powers are already developing quite rapidly already. "I think you're in for a rough ride."

* * *

**Notes: **Man I took a long time with this huh? Actually, it's been sitting on my computer for about to weeks, I just forgot to update it. Anyway, I'll try to be quicker with the next one. 


End file.
